Hopelessly Forbidden
by Taam.xo
Summary: They save Dimitri in the Strigoi attack, his in a coma, Rose is depressed, her friendship with Lissa is fading, Dimitri and Rose's relationship is found out, what happens are they kicked out, or are they welcome with open arms? Summary sucks ATM JUST READ
1. Chapter 1

I walked through the noisy halls but I cant hear anything, I sit in the cafeteria and eat my lunch, but I cant taste it, I fit my mother, in the extra training sessions , but I cant feel it. I don't know what's happening to me, everything and everyone is the same, I just seem to be fading away, even my relationship with Lissa is fading away, she was hurt that I hadn't told her about Dimitri and I, she figured it out, after seeing me beg them to save him, we were still friends, just not like before.

"Rose" my mother snaps. "whats up with you, you're a walking zombie"

"I'm just having an off day" I sighed.

"you've been having off days since the attack" she yelled. She took a deep breathe in "Rose honey, did something happen to you that day"

I shook my head. "I guess I'm a little worried about Dimitri"

"I'm sure _Guardian Belivok _will be just fine Rose" I nodded silently. "have you visited him much"

"a little, not lately" okay that was a lie, I had seen him just yesterday, in fact I think I've seen him nearly everyday since his been admitted to the Clinic.

"well go see him, I'll give you the rest of this period off as long as you come back normal" she smiled, I nodded, and picked my bag up and made my way to the clinic.

-----------------------------

When I got to the clinic, it was empty, which was weird because Dr Olendski never leaves oh well, I walked towards Dimitri's room, he has his own room since he cause is probably the most serious around here, his been unconscious in a coma state since the attack.

Flashback.

"_is he okay" I asked, Dr. Olendski after Dimitri had been brought to the clinic, he was unconscious, they had just saved him from being a Strigoi prisoner, I was so glad, I don't know what I would have done if he had been held captive, or turned into a Strigoi._

"_his stable" she said shortly, not meeting my eyes._

"_but" I said sadly, buts are never good in a case like this_

"_Rose honey I'm not sure when he will wake up or if he will at all" her voice was hollow, the room started to spin, my heart began to ache, he would wake up, she's just saying that, she's lying._

I opened his door, and closed it quietly. "Roza" I looked up, sure enough Dimitri was sitting there in his bed, watching the TV hanging from the roof. I dropped my back, and flung myself towards him and hugged him tightly.

"God I've missed you" I sobbed, I hadn't even realised I was crying. He chuckled, wiping away my tears with his thumb, his touch felt so good on my skin, it feels like a life time his I've felt him touch me.

Janine's POV

I was packing up the equipment, after Rose left, it felt nice to do something to help her and she needed the help, she was like a zombie these days, ever since the day of the attack, something happened to her that day and I cant seem to figure it out, she had some sort of break down, and Dimitri took her out to calm her down, then three hours later she ran back to the campus to warn everyone about the Strigoi. I was pulled out my thoughts when the door opened.

"Guardian Hathaway, have you seen Rose" Dr. Olendski voice called.

"I sent her to the clinic to see Guardian Belivok, she hasn't been herself lately, and I guess seeing him might do her some good" I explained.

"that girl" Olendski shook her head smiling. "she must have very high respect for him, she's visiting him nearly every day"

"what" everyday Rose told me she hadn't seen him in a while.

"oh yes, I've had to kick her out plenty of times, anyway I just wanted to tell her that he is awake" she nodded smiling leaving the gym. Why one earth would Rose visit him everyday and then lie about it, wait unless, she liked Dimitri, she was upset when Tasha had offered Dimitri to be her Guardian, she has been upset since the attack, she was hysterical when he was taken, and begged us to save him, of course that's it, my daughter is in love with her Mentor, her seven years older mentor. Did he feel the same, he was always the only one who could calm her down, _calm her down, _he had taken three hours to calm her down, it doesn't take that long to calm a seventeen year old girl down. I stormed out of the gym, very pissed off, I made my way to the clinic.

Rose POV

"the weather's nice" Geez Rose, the weathers nice how lame could you get, you've been waiting for him to wake up for weeks, so you could talk to him now his awake and you say the weather is nice. "sorry, I'm nervous" I snuggled in closer to him, I'd moved from the chair next to his bed to lying with him on the bed.

"no I like that you say stupid things when your nervous, I like that I know that you say stupid things when your nervous, and I like that I still make you nervous" he grinned. His hand slowly lifted up my chin, "I love you Roza" he breathed.

"I love you too" I whispered as his lips crashed onto mine, it was complete bliss, how I missed him, how I loved him, I seemed to be pulled from my 'Zombie' like phase and brought back to being me, with just and hour with him. The kiss was filled with so much passion, so much love, how tongues reuniting in a familiar dance. The door slammed opened and we broke apart, I looked up to see my very pissed off mother standing in the door way.

"Mum I can explain" I gasped

"Rosemarie go to your room" she growled.

"but" I began to protest.

"NOW" she roared, I jumped up, grabbed bag and ran out of there, praying she didn't kill Dimitri.

A/N: so what did you think, Please Review, Ideas would be lovely.

Does anyone know Dimitri's sister's names, or got any suggestions.

I love Reviews, they inspire me : )


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri's POV

Janine stood there in the door way looking pissed, i'd be pissed to if i walked in on my daughter kissing her mentor, he seven year older mentor, she had told Rose to go back to her room.

"Janine i can..."

" you'll never touch my daughter again" she growled, i could hear the disgust in her voice. "you'll be lucky if you ever get to see her again"

"i love her" i said queitly hoping that it'll help, that they'll see how much i care for Rose and how much she cares for me.

"she's seventeen years old she doesnt know what love is" she scoffed, and walked out slamming the door behind her.

Rose's POV

i sat on my bed waiting for my mother, she was so angry when she saw Dimitri and i together. This will ruin everything, my door burst open.

"Belivok" she shouted. "_Guardian Dimitri Belivok"_

"i love him" i told her truthfully.

"your seventeen you don't know what love is Rose" she scolded.

"oh because you have so much experience with love, wheres my dad, mum"

"that's entirely different Rose" she yelled at him.

"how huh, because he didn't love you enough to stay, Dimitri loves me Mum, that's how its different he loves me back" i didn't see it coming but her hand connected with my cheek, i felt a stinging sensation when her hand finally fell back to her side.

"what's he going to do now Rose" she yelled "what's going to happen now it's all going to get complicated, do you really think he will risk everything, for something with a seventeen year old Novice"

"i'll be eighteen in a week" i growled. "or did you forget"

"don't be stupid Rose, now i have to go talk to Kovira"

"what, why" suddenly everything became more real.

"do you really think, i can not notify this _thing_ you two have, its against school rules, not to mention the law Rosemarie, i expected so much more from you" with that she walked out slammed the door. i collapsed to the ground, i wasnt crying, i was in shock, everything was going to change, Dimitri would be fired, i'd be expelled, everything would change.

A/N: Hey Guys i know this is realllllyyyy short, im sorry.. but i'm lost with it at the moment.

IDEAS WELCOME :)

Review and tell me what you think ??

Does any one know the name of Dimitri's Family, or have any suggestions


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a day and we hadn't heard anything, nothing at all, we weren't called to the H.M's office--nothing. I'd been meaning to sort my mother out a few times, to ask her what was going on, was she toying with us or had she told on us but I'd always chickened out. But right now was my chance, the hall was deserted, she was walking quite quickly in my direction.

"Erh Mum" I said awkwardly, she stopped before me.

"What is it Rose I haven't got much time" she sighed obviously not wanting to talk to me.

"well..I….did you talk to Kovira about erh Dimitri and I"

"I.. well no, I know I went off Rose, I didn't really think it all throw, but I see the way he looks at you, I think I always have and you look at him exactly the same, what you have is real and I'm not going to have it on my conscience if I take that away from you" I was so happy, it was probably the nicest thing she's ever done for me since I was born, I just flung into her arms. She pealed me after a minute or two. "I have to go" she smiled lightly, I nodded and skipped off to find Dimitri.I threw open his door, he was sitting on his bed, my happy mood faded a little when I saw a black a bag was packed in the corner.

"planning on going somewhere" I asked quietly.

"just preparing" he smiled, patting the spot next to him, I sat next to him.

"For what?"

"Roza, Kovira.." he began

"she doesn't know a thing, Mum didn't tell on us, she understands, she knows we're in love that its real" I squealed but the look on his face, stopped me.

"Rose I told her" he said quietly, so quietly I could barely make out the words.

"What…What do you mean you told her?" I stumbled.

"I..erh I thought it might be better to hear it from one of us then your mother"

"DID YOU EVEN THINK DIMITRI, MAYBE ASKING MY MOTHER IF SHE'D REALLY TOLD ON US, OR HEY EVEN TALKING TO ME ABOUT IT" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Roza, but maybe it's better that it's finally out" he sighed.

"better, Dimitri they'll kick us out or worse you out, they won't let us be together"

"Roza that's not true, they might understand, they could see how much I love you and let us be" he said pulling me into him, hugging me tightly.

"I'm scared" I whispered.

"nothing is going to happen to you silly, I wont let it" he smiled softly, pulling me closer., I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm not scared for me, I'm scared for you, for us, I don't want to lose you" I whispered honestly.

"Roza no one can keep me away from you" he chuckled lightly, kissing my lips, I pulled back.

"they can keep you away from me" I yelled, jumping up, how could he not see that this would change everything.

"Rose.. Roza listen to me, whatever happens, I need you to know that I love you, I love you so much, my life without you, it's just not worth it….you my life now Roza" I could see the emotion in his eyes, everything he said was true, he meant every word of it, so I kissed him, I wanted him to feel how much I loved him, how much I wanted him in my life. He kissed me back instantly, the kiss was so passionate it was almost unbearable, I thought I might burst.

"I should go in case they come here or something" I murmured against his lips.

"hmm, we'll figure it out Roza, I promise"

**A/N: **_Sorry for the shortness, like I've said school has started again and there is a lot of homework, and well school comes before my writing or well that's what my mum says… _

**PRETTYY PLEASE REVIEW GUYS,**

**LET ME KNOW IF YOU LOVED IT**

**HATED IT  
OR IT U HAVE ANY IDEA'S OR WANT TO SEE SOMETHING : )**


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys...

so i'm lost with this story, i have no clue where i want it to go at the moment.

so please please anyone give me some inspriation, some ideas'.......

i have a lot of stories going at the moment.. i started them in the holidays, now i'm back at school, i can hardly find the time to write sorry if i'm taking forever...

Let me know about ideas.. you can just review this story with them .. PM me or email me at

(NO SPACES) s u p e r g i r l _ 0 1 _ 7 5 h o t m a i l . c o m

thanks

Tamaraah :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**My Author note is up the top hehe. so this story is back in action.**

**thanks you so much to everyone for there reviews and ideas/help :) meant a lot,**

**special thanks to ****BabyButterfly0896**** this chap is dedicated to her.**

**check out her story Breaking Hearts its really good..**

**So review and tell me what you thought, if it was boring or to short or maybe u just didnt like it**

**or maybe you did let me knoww..**

**As well as reviewing this story could you guys prettttty pleasee with a cheery on top**

**read my harry potter stories and review them, they never get reviewed or read SO PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE.**

I walked into Dimitri's room, I hadn't spoken to him since he went to see Kovira and I was anxious to see what was going to happening. He was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands head.

"Baby" I said quietly he looked up, eyes so sad, I was slightly taken back I hardly ever see Dimitri showing emotion, but his face now, it killed me to see him look so sad. "What happened" I asked taking a seat on the bed next to him, he didn't meet my eyes, and he just looked down at the floor. "Dimitri babe, please talk to me, did she fire you" he shook his head, my heart leaped. "Awe that's so great baby" I hugged him, he didn't seem to share my enjoyment back.

"I resigned" his voice was a little shaky, I was suddenly confused.

"What I don't understand I thought she wasn't going to fire you"

"Roza listen to me, I love you okay, I'm so sorry" a tear rolled down his cheek, I've always seen Dimitri as this strong invincible man, so seeing him now so vulnerable really scared me.

"What happened" my voice crack a little, and I felt my hands shaking I was so scared at that moment. He seemed to notice this and he pulled me into a tight hug, whispering sweet little nothings in my ear.

"When I went to Kovira's office..." he said after releasing me. "she said I could either be fired and have everyone know and my reputation ruined and the risk of you getting kicked out too, or I could resign and it would be kept quiet" he sighed, Dimitri could've said there was no way he would quit but he didn't and I think that kept me in school, able to graduate to become a guardian. I was speechless.

"I love you" I said softly, kissing his lips lightly. He smiled a small smile, nothing like the one that made my heart leap into my throat every time I saw it, and kissed me back deeply. It suddenly all clicked he was leaving, he wouldn't be here. "Where will you go" I said breathlessly, pulling from the kiss.

"Somewhere close by" he mumbled his wonderful lips now attacking my neck; I sighed when he hit my pulse point.

"You don't have to stick around" I mumbled, loving the feel of his lips on my skin, all of a sudden they were jerked from me.

"Roza don't you ever think like that" he said sternly, I could see all the anger in his eyes that I could even suggest something like that.

"I don't want to hold you back"

"your not, I promise, I want to be with you Roza, no I need to be with you, like I've said before your my life now" then his lips attack mine again and I gave up protesting, and laid down as he rolled on top of me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I laid there on his bare chest for ages, I lost track of how long I lay there tracing slow circles on his muscled chest. I got lost in his heart beat, it was my lullaby, but somehow this time it failed to put me to sleep, I was too busy taking in this peaceful moment with him, probably the last we'd have for a while.

"Roza love I have to get going" he mumbled from underneath me, I nuzzled my head into his chest.

"No, we'll barricade the door and never leave" I began to kiss up his chest, he shuttered under my lips, and it always amazed me that I could make him do that.

"As tempting as that is Roza, if I'm not out in twenty minutes they'll be forced to use force" he smiled, gently pushing me off him, and putting his clothes back on, I sighed grabbing my own clothes and putting them on my bare body.

Fifteen minutes later I was walking him down to the front gate, I was gripping his hand tightly I didn't care if any one saw, this was my last few moments with him for a while and I was going to touch him as much as I could, dreadfully we arrived at the gate, Kovira was waiting there for us, at least she looked somewhat sorry.

"I'll see you soon Roza" his hand on my cheek, I didn't realise it but I was crying, tears were streaming down my face. "Come here baby" he said pulling me into a hugging, and I let a loud sob I didn't know I was holding in. "we'll see each other soon, I still love you my Roza, nothing will change that I promise" he kissed the top of my head. I pulled out of his grasp and reached up and kissed him passionately, I heard Kovira cough slightly but I didn't care she could go and jump right now for all I cared.

"I love you too babe" I smiled well as best I could in the situation, he slipped something into my pocket, I didn't dare pull it out now, it could wait until I got back to my room.

"see you soon my Roza" and then he turned, with a slight nod to Kovira he walked out of the gate and I began to cry again, a warm arm slide across my shoulders and pulled me into a hug, I expected to see the blonde hair of Lissa but instead I saw my mother's dark brown hair like my own. I hugged her tightly and she comforted me accordingly.

Back in my room, I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling, something in my pocket began to vibrate, I reached down and pulled out a silver phone, awkwardly I answered it.

"Hello"

"Roza, you didn't think I would seriously go without talking to you" Dimitri chuckled, my heart leaped into my throat the way it did whenever I saw his smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: **i apologize for te grammar in advance : )**

Whisper's follow me where ever i go, so much for keeping it quiet, everyone knew i had a relationship with Dimitri, not that it bothered me, i could handle the whisper's, i just hated that he wasn't here with me. i had talked to him on the phone a lot but it wasn't the same, Lissa had a bitch about how now because of me Dimitri was not going to become a guardian. i was so mad at her when she said that, i had slapped her and ignored her, but now i worry what if she's right what if this is all my fault, so i decided to sneak out tonight, i had to see him, he was staying in a house in the town just outside the school. i attended my classes as normal, i attended the extra classes that i was now doing with Stan, with Alberta watching over, in case and i quote "in case you can't keep your hormones in check" Geez i just love the way Kirova thinks I'm a cheap little slut. i decided that i would go during dinner. so while everyone else was feeding their faces, i sneak down and took a car.

the house wasn't particularly hard to find, checking myself in the mirror, i got out and knocked on the door, no answer, which i thought was weird since when i spoke to Dimitri last night he told me he never leaves the house, i twisted the handle, it was unlocked, i started to panic now, what if something happened to him, what if he was dead or had been turned. shakily i walked through the one bedroom house, i heard a crash come from behind a door, that i assumed to be the bedroom. i pulled out my emergency stake and held it in my hand, i took a deep breath and through open the door.

i was prepared to fight anything, hell i was prepared to die if it was to save a life, what I wasn't prepared for was Dimitri laying on top of some blonde tart kissing her face off, he swerved around when the door opened, his face froze when he saw me.

"Roza" i just stood there, rooted in the spot, the stake fell from my hands.

"how could you" i yelled and ran, i was hurting so bad, i found it hard to breathe, how could he do that. i ran out to the car, Dimitri was hot on my trail calling after me.

"Rose please stop" he cried, i fumble for the car keys, and he used this to his advantage, he blocked my path from opening the door.

"get out of my way" i growled at him.

"no Rose we need to talk, i'm so sorry" his eyes were sad, i seen a tear slide down his face and all i wanted to do was spit on him.

"Sorry you got caught, did you miss me at all"

"yes i missed you that's why, I've been so lonely Rose, and she, she reminded me off you, in my head it was you, i love you so much Rose" he pleaded.

"no you don't, if you loved me like you say you do, you wouldn't have done it" i roared at him, "did you cry yourself to sleep, because you missed me so much, did you sit around wondering what i was doing, do you catch you breath when i look at you, Did i ever cross you mind, before you went to sleep each night did you pray to god to let this last forever" i felt the hot tears run down my face. "no i didn't think so, i was just someone to sleep with, someone you convinced yourself you loved, but i can tell you right now that my love was true Dimitri " i opened car door, as he stumbled back. "what are you waiting for you whore is waiting for you" i shout at him, i got in the car, slammed the door shut, i rested my head on the steering wheel, and let out a huge sob, after my tears ran out, i turned the car on and drove away.

i successfully got back without being caught although i made a lot of noise, i was still hurting but i was more angry, slamming and kicking things, punching a wall. how could i have believed him, trusted him, he was just another guy with his head in his pants. i decided to walk around the grounds, before going back to my dorm room, i was walking close to the wards when something moved outside it, i scanned the forest, i couldn't see anything, i decided that it was probably just some animal, i kept going on my walk. a while later, i heard footsteps following me, i sighed, "i'm not in the mood so fuck off" i growled.

"oh dear Rosemarie, where's your manners" a cruel voice laughed behind me, it was familiar. i spun around and gasped standing before me, was Victor Dashvok, grinning from ear to ear.

"no..you...can't" i struggled for words.

"come now Rosemarie spit it out, or are you still upset that you beloved Dimitri cheated on you" he grinned stepping closer.

"how do know about that" i spat angrily.

"i know a lot, i know you must really want to hurt him now, i mean your on your own now, Lissa isn't speaking to you" he knocked me to the ground. "now Rosie are you going t come quietly or am i going to have to force you"

"i'm not going anywhere with you" i spat at him, i struggled to get up but he just pushed me back down forcefully.

"aww Rose why did you make me do this" next thing i know his boot hit my head and everything went black.

**A/N:**

**heres the next chapter, i was lost with what to write, and this just got typed up, so tell me what you think, also any ideas on where to go next, and should Dimitri be a scum bag cheater or should Victor have something to do with it, VOTEEE, Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

Cold, Dark and wet is what I woke up feeling, and aching pain in my wrists, refocusing my senses I felt a tight rope around me wrists, the taste of blood in my mouth, and my legs were tied to legs of a chair, squinting in the darkness I saw nothing, just four dark walls and the sound of water.

_Drip, drip, drip_

I pulled at my wrists hoping to get them free, so I could figure out how to get out of here. The door creaked open, and light flooded into my room, the sudden brightness blinding me. A figured stepped into the darkness closing the door behind them, confiding me once again to the darkness. The echo of the heavy boots burned my ears as they came closer. It was a female, I could tell by the shape of her body, she was petite, around the same age as me; her blonde hair was kept short and cut in a in a bob. In her small hands she was holding a clothe, she dabbed it to a gash on my head were I was kicked, she then dabbed my lip were taste of blood had come from.

"Why not leave me here to rot?" I spat out. She glanced up at me and grinned, her red eyes shining with amusement. She was Strigoi, I was been held captive by Strigoi.

"No little flower, your much too precious to master to let you rot" her tone teasing.

"Victor" I scoffed "master?" her hand struck my cheek, leaving a stinging sensation.

"Don't you dare insult master, he has given us everything, he made us stronger, less fragile" her tone now was deadly, I smirked at the nerve I had struck.

A knock sounded on the door, it creaked open just like it had before, and a tall figure stood in the light.

"Larni, Master wants to see you" a deep voice said.

"I'm tending to his _sweet, precious petal"_ her voice was bitter.

"I'll do it, he wants you now go" his voice stayed calm, as he entered the room, forcing the clothe out of her hands. She finally gave up glaring at me one more time, before turning and stopping out the door.

"It's wise to anger them" he said, dabbing the gashes on my face. I rolled my eyes at him, glancing up into his eyes.

"Your eye's" I gasped "their crystal blue" he nodded. "Are you Dhampir" I asked puzzled, he nodded.

"Why don't you escape" I interrogated him.

"And what" his voice was sharp and cold. "Go back out there and protect Moroi"

"It's what we do, we protect them, save them" I snapped back.

"oh please, they've brainwashed you to believe that bullshit, their perfectly capable of protecting themselves just too lazy yo do it, infact they could protect themselves against Moroi and us with some of their powers" he had a point, they did have power and they could protect themselves, does this mean what I've been working for my whole life is a lie? No!

"Better than this hell whole listening to good old Vicky" I grinned, hoping to get the same reaction out of him as I did the blonde.

"I won't give you the same reaction as Larni did, I could care less about this 'hell whole' as you called it, and even lesser about 'Vicky'" he smirked at me, standing up finishing with my wounds. "Keallen by the way" he grinned at me.

"Rose" I said back. "So how long do I have to stay here for" I asked.

He laughed. "Why would you care?"

"Because I'm uncomfortable and want to complain to hotel management" I said sarcastically.

He grinned again and I just noticed how good looking he truly was, crystal blue eyes, dark hair, strong jaw line. "okay I'm finished someone will be back later" he smiled at me before leaving me alone in the dark again, with only my thoughts to keep me company, I tried to figure out how I was going to get out of this alive, well out of this without becoming Strigoi and for just for a moment I caught myself thinking maybe Dimitri would come save me.

**A/N: hey guys sorry it took so long.... I couldn't find any inspiration for it then all of a sudden BAM it hit me... so tell me what you think... did you like Keallen should he get a bigger role later??? **

**Don't worry Dimitri will be back in this—love him to much to let him go out of it : )**

**Review please guys!!!**


End file.
